Family and trust, make Apes strong
by ShadowJinxed22
Summary: *Edited* Nova is a young female Ape. Born of Jinka, a trusted Oba. And daughter of Koba, Caesars most trusted friend and Hunter. This story will show you the lives of the Apes, the family they protect and the Apes they care for. (Pre-Dawn and during dawn.)
1. Prologue

The redwood forest was at peace with itself, the breeze gently caressed the strong branches of the monstrous trees that covered the entire canvas of the land.

All was silent in the early hours.  
most of the inhabitants of the redwoods were still at rest, relishing in the calm of the dawn.

This calming silence was split by the sound of an excited shriek, followed soon by the joyful hoots of the previous caller.

Drowsy, yet curious faces made themselves known to the rising sun.  
Searching around for the caller of the joyful hoots, asking the others closest to them in confusion.

A tall, strong figure stood upon the opening of his heightened home, searching across the open plain beneath him in both curiosity and caution.

Upon sighting the excited early morning caller, who was parading around the entrance of his own home, arms up in pride, joyful hoots still coming from his throat.

The figure quickly made his way down from his throne-like home, heading towards the caller, being joined by most of the others that had awoken.

Most kept at a respectful distance from both the approaching authority figure and the excited caller, all but three; A large, yet wise and kind looking orangutan, a Strong and prideful looking chimpanzee, and a towering, powerful Gorilla.

The caller stopped his hoots as the figure stood only a few feet away, a questioning look upon his face.  
The other three shared their own confused looks, as they stared at the grinning face of the scarred caller.

'What happened, Koba?' The figured signed to the scarred caller, now known as Koba.

'Jinka has had child.' Koba released a few happy pants, as he beat his chest once in pride. 'Koba is a father!'

An assortment of excited hoots filled the air at the news of the new arrival, some even beat their chests in pride for the growing troop of apes.

The three from before moved closer to Koba giving him their congratulations with pats to the back. Koba soaked in the praise of the surrounding apes, before turning to the figure and questioning him.  
'Caesar happy for Koba?'

A smile came across the leaders face as he hooked his arm with Koba's; A sign of trust, strength, and family.  
'Caesar is happy and proud of Koba.'

Caesar then held up an authoritative arm, silence quickly fell upon the surrounding apes, their attention held on their respectable leader.  
"Ape. Family. Grows! Future. Strengthens!"

A resounding hollar was heard, growing larger with each ape that joined in celebrating their new future of freedom.

* * *

It was now evening in the redwoods and the Apes were indulging in their evening meal.

A small group of mothers sat around a fire pit, nursing their young and carefully fussing over Jinka and her newly born youngster.

All congratulated the new mother on her healthy child, stating that it was a true little beauty, the mother merely shook her head bashfully and smiled down lovingly at her new bundle of joy.

Shortly across the way sat the proud fathers of the group, the newest father stared over at his mate and small child lovingly with a proud smile sitting upon his face.

A tap distracted him from gazing at his newly built family, he turned to look at his slightly ash coloured friend, who had only just became a father himself a week ago.  
'A daughter? First, one born so far must be proud.'

Koba nodded his head in acknowledgment, signing back to his friend.  
'Daughter will be strong for apes, build a stronger future!'

A few chuckles passed through the group, Caesar looked over to his own mate; Cornelia, who held the leader's very own son Blue eyes, who was named so due to his unusual blue eyes and in memory of Caesar's own mother, Bright eyes. Born only a few days before Rockets own son Ash, named after his ash coloured coat.  
'We have come a long way, in such a short time.'

Agreement crossed the faces of the surrounding males, Maurice raised his arms as he gave his own input.  
'Been three years now, four soon.' He gestured around at the surrounding environment that the Apes called home. 'Made a safe home, now building strong families.'

Another round of proud chuckles passed the group.  
Koba was sent questioning looks as he stood and made his way over to his mate, Jinka looked at him with motherly pride as Koba sat beside her and held a hand out to his daughter, who had become slightly restless once she recognized her father's presence.

Grabbing a hold of Koba's large finger with her own tiny one, she made a noise of content as she brought his hand over to her and snuggled into her mother's chest.

The proud parents smiled down at her as they softly pressed their foreheads together in compassion.

"Nova. Her Name. Nova."


	2. A week later

**A week later**

Nova had spent the last week being fussed over by the older females of the group, still being the only female born so far.

The small infant certainly didn't seem to mind all of the attention she was getting, but she was also becoming increasingly restless as time went by, beginning to not appreciate her mother's restrictions on where she could and couldn't go.

Which is why she was now running around the grounds of the open plain, as surrounding apes looked on in curiosity and amusement while tucking into their morning meal.

She could hear her mother chasing after her, calling for her to come back.

However Nova had different ideas as she caught sight of the back of her father's head and quickly ran up to him, scaling up his back and leaning over his shoulder to stare up at his face, feeling a sense of accomplishment as her father smiled at her and pulling her from his back, cradling her in his arms.

Nova beamed up at him, a look of childish pride on her face that caused the surrounding apes to chuckle.

Nova looked around at the other apes in surprise, as if only just noticing them, she tilted her head to the side as she stared at the largest member of the small group.

Getting out of the father's grip and crawling down from him, she made her way towards the enormous mound of orange hair that had captured her attention. After being fussed over by none other than the female chimpanzees, she was more than curious of the large, strangely coloured male.

She sat down in front of him in awe, as the others watched her in amusement, Maurice gave her a reassuring grumble, smiling down at the tiny chimp.

Nova gained enough confidence to climb up the large male, investigating his strange orange coat, her investigations were soon halted by her annoyed sounding mother.

Jinka huffed and shot her young daughter a stern look, to which Nova attempted to hide under Maurice's strong arm knowing she was in trouble for running off.

Koba nudged his mate, trying to grab her attention.

'Calm down, Nova safe.' He grinned over at his curious daughter, as she peeked at her parents from her hiding place under Maurice's arm. 'Probably bored of being fussed over.'

Jinka frowned at her mate, signing back in concern.

'Nova should not have run away. Could have gotten hurt.'

Koba nodded in agreement with his mate, looking back over to his daughter, he gestured for her to come out.

Nova had not yet been taught sign language, her overprotective mother had not yet been willing to part with her for lessons, which had been agreed that Maurice would be in command of, being the most patient of the apes.

Nova cautiously got down from her newly appointed friend, fearing the punishment she may get for running away from her mother. She stared down at the ground apologetically, her young mind knew instinctively that she was to look as submissive as possible towards her parents, as to try and avoid a worse punishment.

Jinka released a sigh before scooping up her child and nuzzling her large face against the much smaller one of her infant daughter, soft and caring hoots came from Jinka's throat, telling her child to be more careful.

Koba stroked his mate's cheek as she sat beside him, nudging her affectionately.

A small yawn came from the cradled arms of Cornelia, her son; Blue eyes only just waking up from his mother's warm embrace.

Caesar looked down at his waking child, stroking his infant head gently, his curious son looked around once he noticed that he was not in his families home, but surrounded by the other apes.

Nova hearing the sound; wiggled out of her mother's reluctant grasp, making her way over to Cornelia and tugging on her fur coated legs in curiosity. Cornelia looked down at the youngling in amusement, sharing a look with her own mate before Caesar carefully picked the infant girl up, after gaining permission from her parents of course.

Nova didn't mind too much about being picked up by this male, being too curious about the noise, she didn't feel any danger from him anyway.

Blue eyes popped up from his mother's arms as soon as Nova was in sight, both infants looked at each other in curiosity since neither had met one another before. The mother's that usually came to see Nova never actually had their children with them, normally the infants got to spend that time with their fathers, so for Nova this was a completely new thing, she had never met someone her own size before, even if this new infant was actually a bit bigger than herself.

Blue eyes, on the other hand, had already met a few other infant apes, spending most of his time with one in particular; Ash. However this was a completely new infant, Blue eyes was also thrown because he could clearly tell that Nova was a female, he'd never met a female that was around his own age before, they had all been males like him.

Both made questioning calls to one another, as the adults looked on with mirth.

Blue eyes rolled out of his mother's hold, looking up at the young female in his father's arms, calling for her to come down. Nova tilted her head before grinning and jumping down from the security of the adult's arms, both infants looked at each other in caution, before Blue eyes did what he had done with the other infants he met, and playfully tapped her tiny hand with is own.

He moved away slightly and gave a childish laugh, Nova was shocked for a few seconds before realizing that the boy wanted to play, having played this game with her father in their home she knew exactly what she needed to do.

Grinning and chasing after the now running Blue eyes, she tagged his foot and turned to run from him, Blue eyes quickly following her.

The adults smiled down at the antics of the youngsters, Caesar looked towards Koba.

'This her first time meeting other infants?'

Koba nodded grinning at his leader.

'Jinka too protective, worried Nova get hurt.'

Koba was shoved playfully by his mate, as Caesar smiled.

'Then Nova is brave.'

Jinka smiled at the praise given from her leader towards her daughter, brushing her hand against her mates arm lovingly.

'like her father.'

* * *

Both Nova and Blue eyes had tired themselves out soon after the morning meal, now fast asleep in their mother's arms.

Jinka had gone home shortly after her child had fallen into the dream world, placing Nova carefully into her freshly made nest.

A low grumble made itself known to the mother as she made her way towards the entrance, moving the vine drapes out of the way to see Maurice, she gave the orangutan a questioning hoot.

'Lessons start tomorrow. Nova coming?'

Jinka looked over her shoulder at her slumbering daughter, still unsure about parting from her, even for a short amount of time. She sighed and looked back a Maurice.

'Yes. Nova should learn alongside others.'

Maurice smiled, patting Jinka's shoulder.

'Nova be safe, promise.'

Jinka gave a thankful hoot before heading back inside and trying to get some sleep before her daughter wakes. She stared at her child for a while, thinking about how much of a handful the week year old was already proving to be, chuckling lightly thinking to herself that she shouldn't have expected anything else of the daughter of her headstrong mate.


	3. Lessons

**A/n: Thanks for the feedback guys! Just a little note about the future chapters. They will be short in length, but updates will (hopefully) be regular, which should make up for the shortness. :)**

**Lessons**

Morning dew poised perfectly upon the surrounding plant life, leaving the redwoods in a dazzling shine with the rising sun.

The early hunt had already taken place, hunters dragged in two elk carcasses, a few of the younger males carried along a number of lifeless rabbits, looking rather disappointed with their small halls But proud nonetheless.

An infant ape made her way through the hunters, searching for her scarred father.

Rocket caught sight of the small girl and called her over, Nova came tumbling towards him, a few childlike hoots coming from her grinning mouth.

Rocket scooped her up from the ground, looking her over for any injuries before walking over to the girl's father, and passing her on to him.

Koba looked amusingly at his outgoing daughter as she crawled up his arm and clung to his shoulder, looking around at the surrounding apes, who mainly ignored the pair.

Nova looked back to Rocket as he began signing at her father, she only understood a few gestures, trying to figure out what he was saying by piecing the ones she knew together.

She definitely recognized her father's name, as well as her own. The rest was confusing to her, but she figured Rocket meant no harm once her father started laughing and replied to his dark coated friend.

Nova made an attention seeking sound as the males continued to 'talk.' Deciding to grab her father's attention by tugging on his ear, Koba grunted and pulled her into his arms, Nova giggled as Koba pulled a few faces at her.

Jinka came trudging up to her runaway child, huffing as she pulled Nova from her mate's arms.

Rocket and Koba shared a look as the frustrated mother marched off.

* * *

Jinka had reluctantly dropped Nova off at the makeshift classroom, jokingly warning Maurice that if anything happened to her, she'd have his head.

Nova watched her mother meet up with a female friend, before waving goodbye to her child.

Nova made a confused chirp, her mother had never left her before, however, this was quickly forgotten about when she caught sight of her large orange friend.

Running up to Maurice and scaling up his arm as she gave him a hug, Maurice chuckled and hugged the small child back.

Over the next few minutes, a number of infants were dropped off by their Mothers, each gave a kind greeting towards Maurice.

Nova merely looked over the other children in curiosity, until Cornelia made an appearance that is.

As soon as Blue eyes was plopped on the ground, he was playfully tackled down by Nova, the two tussled for a second before separating and grinning to one another.

Cornelia smiled at the two, rubbing her son's head before making her way over to Fiona, Rockets mate.

An excited, yet questioning hoot came from one of the infants as he made his way over to the two, his ash-coloured appearance reminded Nova of Rocket, she curiously hooted back at him as the new male greeted Blue eyes.

The unknown infant turned to her, smiled and playfully tapped her hand just as Blue eyes had done the previous day.

Nova grinned as she tapped him back, the three were about to start a game of tag but were stopped by Maurice calling for the surrounding infant's attention.

Most turned to watch the friendly orangutan as he attempted to teach the younglings sign language, though some still played amongst themselves.

Nova watched avidly, she'd been wanting to learn ever since she saw her parents signing to one another. She didn't appreciate not being able to understand what apes were talking about, and she wanted to make her parents proud by learning as quickly as she could.

A few of the kids ran in front of Maurice, distracting most from his lesson. Nova surprised herself by shrieking at the rambunctious group to pay attention, even more, surprising was the fact that the infants immediately sat down, looking at Nova in shock.

Nova snorted in content before innocently looked up at Maurice, who gave a throaty chuckle before continuing his lesson.


	4. Out and about

**A/n: Ooooh, this one's long, at least for me it is ;P There's actually no spelling errors or typos in this one as well! (Really bad for that, I apologize. It's only because I want to get the chapters out as soon as possible for you guys!) Anyway~ Enjoy peeps.**

**Out and about**

For just over a year now Nova had been growing in both curiosity and courage, she had also grown in size slightly, being stronger and gaining more stamina; Which only made the adventurous little devil was even more of a handful.

She had been caught a number of times trying to get outside the borders of the ape colony, each time being dropped back off to one of her parents; usually to a very agitated Jinka.

But today was different, she was determined to get out and see the world that laid beyond.

So even before the dawn broke, or her father woke up for the morning hunt, Nova's small head popped up from her nest and carefully surveyed the area she called home.

Seeing nothing in her way to stop her, she silently jumped down, flinching when her father grunted in his sleep. She stood still for a moment or so, just to make sure he wasn't about to wake-up and scorn the child for being out of bed, seeing no sign of him getting up anytime soon caused Nova to make a bolt for the covered passage to the outside.

Tenderly moving a few of the vines aside to peek through, she saw nothing more than the dark veil of the still sleeping sky, she slid out and made her way down to the Gorilla pass, making sure not to stray too far from the safety of the huts.

Finally coming across the pass, she hid behind a nearby post searching for any sign of the large and intimidating sentries.

She could see none out and about, but she could definitely hear a few of them snoring, which caused her to chuckle childishly as one rather close by snorted in their sleep.

Nova wasn't stupid, she knew going straight through the middle of the pass wasn't an option, so she scanned the area for another way across.

The first thought was to of course go OVER the hidden huts of the pass, but after taking a second look she figured that would be a better option for when she's older and more confident with her grip and movements, after all falling onto one of the many spiked posts that laid beneath certainly wouldn't be the best start to the day.

So Nova had to look for a better, safer option. And that's when she spotted a crevice within the borders of the pass, she snuck over to it for examination, seeing that it was just a bit larger than herself, so she stuck her head in curiously and sniffed around for any sign of danger.

Smelling nothing out of the ordinary she moved further in, placing a hand out before her so as to feel for any dead ends in the darkness.

The crevice continued for awhile before Nova could see a small change in light and smell a much more clear air. She moved faster, realizing that the change in light not only meant the end of the crevice, but the dawn of a new day as the sky was beginning to wake, and with it so would the colony.

Breaking free of her confinement she stared in awe at the amazingly tall trees that she had only ever seen the very tops of, shaking away her shock, she ran into the overgrowth of the redwoods, laughing with joy the entire time.

* * *

Koba groggily awoke from his nightly slumber, smiling over at his mate in sleepy wonder as stood from his nest, stretching out a yawn.

He absent-mindedly looked over to his peacefully sleeping daughter and did a double take as he saw nothing but Nova's empty nest.

He noisily searched the hut, waking Jinka from her sleep, she looked at him in confusion asking what the problem was.

Koba answered by hastily pointing out Nova's absence, causing Jinkas eyes to almost pop out of her head, she leapt from her nest and started desperately calling for her child.

The commotion within the hut caused many curious apes to peek out of their own home's, staring questioningly at Koba's hut, the last time this much commotion was created from there was over a year ago when Nova was born.

Just then Koba burst from his home, bellowing loudly for his unseen daughter.

Worry began to grow within the colony at the sight of Koba's show of panicked rage, they knew that whatever had happened to Nova, if she was harmed in any way, then someone was going to pay.

Rocket, being the closest of the inner council to live near Koba, hurried over to the worried father.  
'Koba, what's wrong?'

Koba spun towards Rocket in fury, a sneer placed over his scarred face.  
'Nova is missing!'

Rocket looked around in thought, knowing the youngling had an urge for adventure that often got her into trouble, along with his own son Ash.  
'Must have gone to explore again, Koba checked for her scent?'

Koba grunted in annoyance, with his mind going haywire he had forgotten to check Nova's nest, rushing back in and sending his mate a worried look as she walked out in tears to be comforted by a friend.

He knelt next to Nova's nest, placing his knuckles over it to sense any heat left behind, then sniffing around for his daughter's scent, he turned to exit his home.

Rocket called to him as soon as Koba came back into sight, signing to him.  
'Anything?'

Koba nodded as they made their way to Caesar, who had come down from his home to meet his two trusted friends.

Once they met up and explained to Caesar that Nova was missing, Koba raised his arms to sign.  
'Small amount of heat on the nest, scent still lingered.'

The males nodded in understanding, knowing the youngling hadn't been gone for too long.

They rounded up a search party once they figured out that the adventurous girl had finally accomplished her mission of getting out of the colony borders.

Koba promised his mate that he would bring back their daughter unharmed before he left to lead the search party that consisted of Rocket, Luca, and three of Koba's closest friends, Taylor, Jo, and Corey.

The rest of the hunting party had also been told to keep a look out for the girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, a curious little female ape, who had unknowingly caused a large commotion back home, was trying to tackle a rather fast frog, which she kept losing within the overgrowth.

She prepared to pounce on her _supposedly _unsuspecting victim, as the tiny slimy green frog sat perched upon a tree stump.

She slowed her breathing so that it was practically nonexistent, mentally preparing herself for her victory as she leapt toward the poor creature, quickly grabbing it before it had the chance to escape.

Nova giggled in childish pride at her tiny little haul, rolling around the tree stump; However, her joy was quickly broken when the frog used it's slippery body to escape her grasp.

She cried out in annoyance and hit her fists against the tree stump beneath her, Nova had been wanting to show her captured prey to her father, to show him that she was strong enough to learn how to hunt alongside the other males her age.

They weren't taught much at this stage, still being too young to actually hunt. Instead, they were taught the physical skills, how to alter their breathing, how to position their bodies for a good pounce and balance, etc.

Nova knew she could do these things and more, but she had been forced to take the lessons given to the females of the colony, sorting out herbs and other forms of plant life, learning how to tell them apart etc. Nova never really took much mind to it, secretly watching the boys learn hunting techniques from across the way.

Nova was no longer the only young female, there had been at least 6 or more born during the past year, with more on the way Undoubtedly. Nova never found them that interesting, though, preferring the more rough and tumble ways of the boys, which is why on most days she is inseparable from Ash and Blue eyes.

Ash and Nova are definitely bad influences on one another, daring each other all the time and getting into trouble a lot.

Blue eyes, on the other hand, needed convincing before he'd do anything that would get him into trouble, not wanting to be a disappointment to his father, however as time goes by Nova can tell that Blue eyes is taking more risks without having to be convicted to do so.

Nova was shaken out of her thoughts as the rustling of bushes could be heard, however, this unknown animal sounded much larger than that of a common rabbit, she tensed up in fear.

Nova hadn't thought of all the dangers of the outside world that her father had told her about, her young mind started racing with ideas of what it could be, as she ran for cover under the bushes.

Could it be an elk? Come to trample on her.  
A ferocious cougar or mountain lion? Come have her for a snack.  
Perhaps a gruesome grizzly bear? Come to rip her head off for being within its territory.  
Or maybe even...A human?

A terrified shriek escaped her lips as the bush covering her was swept aside, she peeked from between her fingers as nothing happened, only to receive an amused snort.

Nova looked up fully to see a huge dark gorilla shaped figure in front of her, finally breathing again once she recognized the familiar face to be Luca's, who appeared to be trying to hide the amusement upon his face at the reaction of the small chimp.

Nova pouted with a huff as she playfully hit Luca's strong arm and signed to him.  
'Luca is mean! Nova thought there was a nasty animal coming!'

Luca chuckled as he brought her out from beneath the bush, replying to her.  
'Nova deserves it. Should not have run off.'

Nova looked down at the ground nervously, then back at Luca.  
'Father mad?'

Luca nodded but decided to explain to the youngling.  
'More worried. Koba scared that Nova gets hurt.'

Nova frowned.  
'Didn't mean to make apes worry. Wanted to show father that Nova can hunt too!'

Luca raised a brow... so to speak.  
'Hunt?'

Nova nodded enthusiastically, telling Luca about the _formidable_ prey she had almost caught... Well, technically she DID catch it.

Luca smiled as he placed a hand upon her head, ruffling the short hairs that laid there, he then called out the rest of the search party.

Koba had come crashing through the tree line a mere few moments later, followed shortly by the rest of the party.

He quickly inspected her for any damage, releasing a small growl as Nova refused to look at him, instead, she seemed to find a certain fallen leaf very interesting.

"Look. At. Me."

Nova flinched hearing her father's annoyed voice, she slowly looked up at him whilst lowering her body submissively. She attempted to sign her apologies, only to have Koba slash his arm in a silencing motion before he began to reprimand her.  
'Nova should not have run away! Your mother is in tears. Apes all worried about your wellbeing.'

Nova cowered at the image of her mother crying due to her own actions, she risked a glance at her father to see him waiting for an explanation.  
'Nova didn't mean to make mother cry! Wanted to show father that I could hunt. That Nova is strong too!'

Koba's eyes widened in shock, no female had wanted to hunt before, preferring to stay in the safety of the colony, heal those who are injured, help to build more homes inside the colony.  
'Nova wishes to learn how to hunt?'

Nova gained her confidence back seeing her father's newfound look of interest, standing taller than before to try and show as much strength as a small youngling possibly could.  
'Yes! Want to learn with Blue eyes and Ash. Want to grow to protect my home!'

The surrounding apes looked on in surprise before Rocket chuckled.  
'Not surprising. Nova has never been great with other females. Always around my son and Blue eyes.'

Nova nodded in agreement to the male she considers to be an honorary uncle, looking up at her father with hope filled eyes.

Koba thought for a while, before sighing and replying to his hopeful daughter.  
'Up to Caesar.'

Nova's face split into a contagious grin, getting Caesar to agree would be difficult at first, but after constant pestering from herself and her best friends, Caesar would surely crack.

Nova giggled as she climbed up Luca's back as the small group made their way back to the colony, ready to deliver an unharmed child back to her distressed mother.


	5. Arrival

**A/n: Oh Godric! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had serious writer's block, but talking to 'Mauryn' about this story really helped to get the gears going again, by the way, you should go check her story out! It's called 'You Are Not Ape.' Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

**Arrival**

Nova was now at the ripe old age of 3, and of course, the little troublemaker was taking full advantage of it.

Having doubled in size in the past few years has given Nova the ability to become the most tiring child Jinka has ever had, her muscles had grown in strength allowing her to now climb over the Gorilla pass with ease, though the monstrous redwoods were still a little tricky.

Caesar had been pestered for almost a week by his Son Blue eyes, honorary nephew Ash and an overly persistent Nova, who all been dubbed the Terrible Trio by most, if not all of the Ape colony. Caesar finally cracked and allowed Nova to join in on the hunting lessons, as long as she promised to always listen to the leader of the hunting troop and took their advice when given.

Ever since then Koba has been taking his daughter, Blue eyes and Ash out on special hunting lessons, which caused all three to skyrocket to the top of the class, annoying a few of the young males at the fact that a female was besting them, Nova only took it in stride by playfully teasing them, though on some levels all she was actually doing was trying to motivate them to do better so that the colony would grow stronger in turn.

* * *

An Ash coloured toddler ape came barreling out of his nearby hiding spot, plowing straight into a slightly younger female ape, whose coat was a much darker colour when paired against his own, they immediately began tumbling across the grounds of the colony centre, pulling on one another's ears as they did so.

The play fight between the two friends was stopped shortly by their blue-eyed friend, who looked around curiously before signing to them.  
'Where is Koba? Should be here.'

Nova shrugged as she pushed Ash off of her, repositioning herself into a bored crouch.  
'Who knows? Father gets distracted easily.'

Ash grumbled a little at being shoved off carelessly, though he quickly shot her a cheeky grin before putting in his own two cents.  
'Show's where you get it from!'

Blue eyes sniggered as Nova grunted and swatted at them, telling them to lay off.

A sudden shriek broke through the summer air, bringing the trio to a halt as they lowered themselves in caution before realising that the shriek was that of an Oba's and not a warrior.

Each shared a look, before zipping off in the caller's direction, curious as to what was going on.

* * *

The call wasn't one of alarm or sadness, but a rather well-known one amongst the growing colony; There had been a new arrival.  
And that arrival came in the form of a tiny, black coated bundle of parental pride and joy.

And as Taylor, a well-known hunter and close friend of Koba's, stood beside his mates, Zira's worn out body, he really couldn't be happier.

The lead Oba who had overseen the birth, passed the newborn into Zira's arms, making sure to grab the couple's attention before he began to sign.  
'Congratulations. You have a healthy son.'

Taylor's face broke out in a gigantic grin, causing his mate to pant out a tired chuckle.  
'A son?'

The Oba merely nodded in response, turning to help clear away some of the mess.

Another Oba quickly came over, who Zira quickly recognised as Jinka, she looked over the newborn with warmth, placing a caring hand on Zira's shoulder.  
'Tired?' Zira gave her a mocking look, which caused Jinka to laugh. 'He is a beautiful child.'

Zira smiled, thanking her friend.  
'Thank you. Taylor seems pleased.'

Noticing his name being mentioned, Taylor smiled down at his mate softly. Jinka sensed the oncoming intimacy and excused herself as Taylor gently pressed his forehead to Zira's, a hand carefully stroking the head of his son.  
"More. Than. Pleased."

Zira's eyes twinkled in excitement at hearing her mates voice, it was the thing she loved most about him, he never spoke around others, only with Zira. She loved the strange smoothness his voice carried, the way he managed to pour every bit of love that he had for her into it.  
"His. Name?"

Zira's voice was a lot lighter than his own, yet it always managed to hold a stubborn authority within it, Something Taylor truly loved about her.

Taylor thought for a second, looking into both of their pasts for a name that would suit his son well. He took a long hard look at his newborn, smiling as the infant took ahold of his extended finger.  
"Lucius."

* * *

**A/n: Okay I know it's short, and probably not as good as usual but like I said before I have writer's block and this is all I could come up with. I just wanted you all to know that I am still working on this story and haven't forgotten it.**


End file.
